The present invention relates to a container holder and one particularly adapted for supporting different sized containers in a vehicle.
A container holder such as a cupholder has become a popular vehicle accessory which can be conveniently located to provide the driver or passenger a support for holding a beverage container. Such cupholders have been proposed for mounting within an armrest such that they can be stored when not in use and extended from the armrest for use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,764 discloses such a cupholder system. Additionally, U.S. patent applications entitled "BEVERAGE CONTAINER HOLDER FOR VEHICLES", Ser. No. 725,831 filed on Apr. 18, 1985, and "CONTAINER HOLDER FOR A VEHICLE", Ser. No. 944,989 filed on Dec. 22, 1986, both assigned to the present assignee, disclose container holders which are adjustable and also can be mounted within the armrest of a vehicle.